Apaan Tuh!
by Lee Hyunae
Summary: Kejadian nyata yang pernah author gaje ini alami


**Apaan Tuh?**

Disclaimer : yah... saya nyerah deh... Naruto tu emang punya akang Masashi

Genre : Humor dan Horror yang gak kerasa

Rated : K

Chara : khusus untuk chara saya berperan sebagai Sakura

Summary : Inilah salah satu dari beberapa kejadian tak terlupakan yang pernah author alami

Hari ini hari Sabtu dan kebetulan hari ini adalah hari libur. Sesosok gadis berambut pink sedang terlelap di atas meja belajarnya karena kemarin gadis tersebut ketiduran ketika mengerjakan tugasnya.

Kriiiiing...kriiiing...

"Hooooaaaam... Aduh siapa sih yang telepon pagi-pagi begini..." kata gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia segera turun ke lantai bawah karena memang letak telepon sialan itu ada di bawah. Ia melangkah dengan gontai menuju telepon yang tidak pernah lelah untuk berdering. Saat ia mau mengangkat gagang telepon tersebut , telepon itu sudah berhenti berdering.

"Huh! Telepon sialan!" Umpat gadis pink tersebut.

Ia melangkah kembali ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Baru saja ia akan memutar kenop pintunya, telepon itu berdering lagi.

"Aduuuh... mau apa sih tuh telepon!" kata gadis itu setengah berteriak.

Ia kembali menuju telepon itu. Ia melangkah dengan cepat supaya telepon itu nggak keburu mati duluan .Ia mengangkat telepon itu dan terdengarlah suara dari seberang.

"Haloooooo Sakura-chan!" kata suara dari seberang.

"Apa-apan sih kau ini Naruto! Mengganggu tidurku saja!" kata gadis pink yang bernama Sakura.

"Aduuh... Sakura-chan jahat sekali sih!" kata Naruto.

"Ada apa menelponku ?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura-chan kita jalan-jalan yuk! Mumpung hari libur. Gimana?" kata Naruto.

"Sama siapa aja?" tanya Sakura yang mulai tertarik.

"Sama Ino, Sai, Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata, aku, dan juga pacarmu itu Sakura-chan, si Teme. (Aiiiih...pacar author Sasuke... Asyik-asyik! *dilempar sneakers sama para readers*) Bagaimana? Mau tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Okelah. Mau ke mana nih?" tanya Sakura.

"Ke Takashimura Mall (namanya norak banget) aja." Kata Naruto semangat.

"Oke. Jam berapa nih?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Sekitar satu setengah jam lagi, nanti aku dan yang lainnya ke rumahmu. Kita berangkat sama-sama dari rumahmu." Kata Naruto.

"Oke..." kata Sakura sambil menutup telepon tersebut.

Ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi (Ya iyalah). Setelah selesai mandi ia segera memilah-milah baju yang akan ia kenakan untuk pergi bersama Naruto pun memilih halter neck berwarna biru tua tanpa lengan

"Aku pakai yang ini saja deh... Eh, tapi kalau nanti aka kedinginan bagaimana? Ah, pakai yang lain saja."

Ia kembali memilah-milah baju-bajunya lagi.

-Skip Time-

Sekarang Sakura sudah mengenakan tanktop berwarna putih dan ditambah dengan cardigan berwarna abu-abu. Dan sebagai bawahannya, ia memakai rok berwarna hitam dengan motif polkadot berwarna putih. Ia juga memakai jam tangan berwarna silver sebagai aksesorisnya.

TIIIIIIN TIIIIIIIIN!

Klakson mobil Naruto yang tidak berperasaan itu membuat Sakura kaget. Sakura segera menyambar tas kecil berwarna biru donkernya. Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan segera menuju ke arah teras karena teman-temannya sudah menunggu dirinya.

"Ayo Sakura! Cepatlah sedikit..." kata Ino.

"Iya iya... Sabar dikit dong. Ini lagi menguci pagar." Kata Sakura.

Setelah mengunci pagar ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sebelah pacarnya, Sasuke. Setelah tiga puluh menit perjalanan. Mereka sampai di Takashimura Mall. Satu-satunya mall terbesar di kota Konoha dan satu-satunya Mall yang menjual semua barang dengan harga yang murah tapi kualitasnya nomor satu (author:emang ada ya, mall kayak gitu?, readers: udah nggak usah banyak bacot, lanjutin aja ceritanya!).

Mereka segera menuju foodcourt untuk mengisi perut tentunya. Setelah selesai makan mereka pun bingung mau ke mana.

"Kita habis ini ke mana nih?" tanya Temari.

"Iya, masa kita ke sini cuma makan doang. Apaan tuh! Mending tidur di rumah aja deh." kata Shikamaru.

"Enaknya ke mana ya?" kata Naruto sambil bergaya seperti orang berpikir tapi dengan muka bloon.

"Jadi kau mengajak kita ke sini tanpa ada tujuan yang jelas?" kata Sai yang sudah mulai esmosi, eh salah maksudnya emosi.

Naruto Cuma bisa nyengir kuda dan untung saja ada dewi yang menyelamatkan Naruto dari amukan, jitakan, tonjokan, tamparan, serta pukulan Sai.

"Kita nonton bioskop aja!" kata Sakura dengan spontan tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di sana.

"Ide bagus! Kita ke sana aja!" kata Ino yang langsung semangat.

"Tapi kita mau nonton apa?" tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya buka mulut juga. (author dichidori sama Sasuke)

"Em...No...nonton...He...heri...Po...potret aja. Gi... gimana?" tanya Hinata dengan style tergagap-gagap ala Azis Gagap.

"Ya udah deh daripada nggak ngapa-ngapain." kata Shikamaru.

Mereka semua pun bergegas menuju bioskop untuk memesan tiket. Sakura segera mengantri di loket. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Sakura segera memesan tiket.

"Mbak pesen tiket Heri Potret untuk 8 orang yang jam 12.00 ya, mbak." Kata Sakura.

"Mau duduk di sebelah mana?" tanya mbak-mbak tersebut.

"Di sini aja mbak." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk deretan C

"Ini ya tiketnya. C1-C8. Semuanya dua ratus delapan puluh ribu rupiah." Kata mbak tersebut.

"Ini mbak." Kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan uang Rp 300.000.

"Kembaliannya Rp 20.000 ya. Terima kasih." Kata mbak tersebut dan dibalas dengan kata 'sama-sama' oleh Sakura.

Sakura segera menuju ke teman-temannya yang sedang membeli popcorn dan air minum. Ia juga ikut memesan popcorn dan air putih tentunya. Setelah membeli cemilan mereka segera menuju ke dalam studio karena 5 menit lagi bioskop Heri Potret akan diputar. Setelah memberikan karcis kepada si mbak penjaga, mereka segera duduk di kursi masing-masing. Urutannya seperti ini Sai, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Temari, dan yang terakhir Shikamaru. Mereka semua diam saja karena sedang menikmati cemilan masing-masing padahal film belum diputar (kebiasaan author tuh). Tiba-tiba Ino membisikan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Hei Sakura, kau lihat tidak yang ada di sana?" tanya Ino.

"Eh itu kan... Tapi nggak mungkin ah... Maksud kamu yang di dekat pintu keluar kan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aduh... Syukur deh kamu bisa lihat juga. Aku pikir tadi itu hantu." Kata Ino yang raut mukanya sudah tidak setegang tadi.

"Tanya ke Naruto aja dia kan bisa tau mana yang manusia mana yang bukan..." kata Sakura.

"Tanya ke Sasuke aja dulu baru ke Naruto..." kata Ino.

"Oke ..." kata Sakura. Ia pun memanggil kekasihnya Sasuke.

"Sas, kamu liat nggak yang di dekat pintu keluar?" kata Sakura.

"Ah udah nggak usah dipikirin." Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi aku takut" kata Sakura.

"Ya udah sini..." kata Sasuke lembut sambil merangkul Sakura. (Asyik... author dirangkul sama Sasu *plak*)

"Eh Sak, lu ngapain sih?" kata Ino

"Eh, sorry, No. Keterusan hehehe... Katanya Sasuke nggak usah dipikirin" kata Sakura

"Tanya sama Naruto aja deh situ" kata Ino

Sakura pun menanyakan hal itu pada Naruto.

"Nar,Nar!" panggil Sakura.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Lu ngapain sih?" kata Sakura yang kebingungan karena melihat naruto yang menyembunyikan kepalanya di belakang badan Hinata.

"Aku takut nih..." kata Naruto.

"Jadi lo liat juga?" kata Sakura

"Iya lah... Itu kan hantu bukan manusia! Gue pikir tadi manusia, soalnya tadi sempet gue senyumin tuh!" kata Naruto yang tetap bertahan dengan posisi yang tidak enak sama sekali bagi Hinata. Tapi untungnya Hinata sangat sabar dan malah kelihatannya seneng banget digituin sama pacarnya yang penakut itu.

DEG

Sakura pun shock saat tahu bahwa yang dilihatnya tadi memang bukan manusia. Ino pun yang melihat Sakura shock pun juga ikut-ikutan shock. Para cowok pun kebingungan menenangkan ceweknya minus Naruto dan Shikamaru karena Naruto malah lebih takut daripada Hinata, sedangkan Shikamaru dan Temari malah asyik tidur menikmati semilir angin yang keluar dari lubang AC di ruangan itu.

Film pun telah selesai. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tahu jalan cerita film yang mereka tonton. Mereka semua segera menuju pintu keluar. Tetapi Shikamaru dan Temari membuat kegaduhan kembali terjadi.

"Eh liat deh mbak-mbak yang ada di sana cantik banget." Kata Shikamaru

"Nggak usah bercanda deh Shika! Di situ nggak ada siapa-siapa." Kata Temari

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Sakura, Ino, dan Naruto berteriak sambil berlari dengan pacar masing-masing keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kenapa sih mereka?" Tanya Shikamaru yang kebingungan.

" Nggak tau ah. Biarin aja. Yuk cepat sedikit. Nanti kita ditinggal lagi." Kata Temari.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong tadi kamu bener-bener nggak liat?" tanya Shikamaru

"Nggak tuh." Kata Temari.

"Eh, jangan-jangan..." kata-kata Shikamaru terputus karena Temari menutup mulutnya dan menariknya keluar dari ruangan itu secepatnya.

THE END

Yey akhirnya selesai takut banget waktu itu. Ya iyalah Hikari kan masih SMP, jadi wajar aja kalau Hikari takut. Ini kejadian nyata lho...Kecuali yang bagian Shikamaru dan Temari lari itu. Temen-temen Hikari sih (yang perannya Shikamaru dan Temari) biasa aja waktu itu. Soalnya mereka berdua emang bisa ngeliat yang kayak begitu, jadi mereka sudah biasa. Kalau Hikari sih jarang liat yang begituan. Waktu bikin fic gaje ini aja Hikari jadi agak merinding-merinding gimana gitu.

-Review Please-


End file.
